1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a means of more effectively isolating it from external materials that might damage it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices using an organic light-emitting device may provide a superior moving image such as a video because they have a faster response time than liquid crystal display (LCD) devices that are currently in widespread use and may offer a wide viewing angle and a high brightness because they themselves emit light. Accordingly, organic light-emitting display devices are spotlighted as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting device includes a pixel electrode and a counter electrode facing each other and an emission layer including an organic material that is disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. When the organic light-emitting device, which is highly vulnerable to moisture, oxygen, and light, comes into contact with moisture, oxygen, or light, the organic light-emitting device may be degraded. Also, when oxygen or moisture diffuses into the emission layer including the organic material, charges migrate during an electrochemical reaction at an interface between the pixel electrode and the emission layer or between the counter electrode and the emission layer, the emission layer including the organic material, to produce an oxide. The oxide then separates the emission layer including the organic material from either the pixel electrode or the counter electrode to generate dark spots or the like, thereby reducing the lifetime of the organic light-emitting device. Accordingly, a sealing technology for preventing external moisture, oxygen, or light from penetrating into the organic light-emitting device is typically used to protect the organic light-emitting device.